Je t'accepte
by lunoire22
Summary: Inspiré du clip "Better than I know myself" d'Adam Lambert. Morgane, une humaine ordinaire, vole un sortilège et le jette sur son petit ami, Adam, pour le changer en prince charmant absolu. Mais il dévie et le scinde en deux êtres, aux personnalités et aux buts complètement différents... M pour les scènes matures, comme toujours
1. Prologue

J'observai les étoiles dans le ciel, et je me dis que la voûte céleste était un spectacle dont aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais se lasser personne ne voulait penser aux milliers de tonnes de gaz toxique libérés dans l'atmosphère et qui formaient un trou dans la couche d'ozone au-dessus de nous. Tout le monde ne se concentrait que sur les étoiles, les satellites, les constellations, et la toile d'un bleu profond qui unissait le tout en un océan astral étendu jusqu'à l'horizon. Personne ne devait penser à la pollution, ni à la pluie, ni à la fin du monde… seulement aux belles choses.

« A quoi tu penses, ma chérie ? Me dit Adam en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je détournai la tête de la fenêtre pour m'enfoncer sous les couvertures et lui sourit.

-Je me disais que j'étais bien contente d'être avec toi, et que j'avais de la chance qu'on en soit là tous les deux.

Il sourit, me laissant voir ses dents blanches étinceler dans un rayon de lune. Je m'approchai de lui et enfouit mon visage dans son cou.

Il ne faudrait jamais retenir le négatif, même si c'est lui que nous retenons le mieux.

Adam est heureux avec moi. Je le sais, il me l'a dit plusieurs fois, même. Je l'ai rendu heureux, je n'ai donc rien à me reprocher. Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir jeté ce sort et ne l'inverserais pas pour tout l'or du monde, quand bien même je saurais l'inverser.

Je m'appelle Morgane, j'ai 21 ans, et je sers une déesse, bien que ça ne me fasse acquérir aucun pouvoir magique comme dans les jeux vidéo. Du moins, je n'en ai pas eu avant, et n'en ai acquis aucun après cela. C'est le seul sort que j'ai jamais jeté, et que je jetterai jamais en tant que prêtresse de Vénus... Il y a quelques années, j'aurais ri de ce terme, car c'est une autre expression pour prostituée, ce que je ne suis évidemment pas. Mais j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri : j'ai décroché mes posters de beaux garçons chanteurs et danseurs pour finalement connaître les garçons en chair et en os… en déception, maladresses et mauvais goût aussi… et, enfin, m'adonner entièrement au culte auquel j'adhère : l'amour et la déesse qui l'incarne, Vénus.

Entretemps, j'ai aussi connu Adam.

Depuis que je sers un culte, j'ai pu lire des pages entières de livres centenaires prêtés à moi et ma meilleure amie par la plus vieille de nos sœurs de culte, qui nous a prises en affection. C'était très instructif mais c'est aussi le point de départ de mes histoires. Les pages étaient rendues si fragiles par le temps qu'elles se détachaient presque d'elles-mêmes de la reliure. Je l'ai interprété comme un signe : quand elle et Viviane eurent le dos tourné et que je vis que la dernière page du dernier livre qui contenait le sort qui m'intéressait m'était restée en main, je l'ai aussitôt pliée et fourrée dans mon sac avant de refermer le livre. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sont douté de rien.

J'ai jeté le « sort du prince charmant », comme il était nommé, sur Adam, mon petit ami de l'époque, dans son sommeil. J'étais nerveuse mais, en bonne élève, j'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre et tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Depuis, il était la perfection faite homme.

Il était d'abord très beau, ce qu'il était déjà avant. Je voyais son visage aux yeux bleus-gris et au sourire en coin carnassier, sa chevelure brune à reflets roux un peu folle et apprivoisée en une coupe un peu rock, ses longues mains fines, ses bras musclés qui ouvraient sur des pectoraux contre lesquels poser ma tête et entendre la douce musique de son cœur battre pour moi.

Ensuite, il n'exprimait ni ne cachait jamais aucune douleur, ni tristesse, ni amertume : elles s'étaient retirées de son cœur... par magie. Son caractère était paisible, comme la vie que je menais avec lui depuis. Il aimait être entouré d'amis autant qu'être seul avec moi. C'était naturellement quelqu'un de drôle et toujours enthousiaste. Mais, surtout, profondément sincère dans l'amour qu'il portait aux gens proches de lui. En cela, j'étais fière d'être la plus proche de son cœur.

Il était pour ainsi dire le côté Bien d'Adam, celui qui ne pensait qu'à répandre autour de lui la lumière qui l'éclairait de l'intérieur.

Le problème est que ce sort était à double tranchant, ce que je n'ai compris qu'en retournant la page : contrairement à mes croyances, il ne détruisait pas la part négative de l'être enchanté, mais la séparait de lui en un être isolé. Il y avait donc désormais deux Adam, dont un qu'il fallait craindre plus que tout.

Je n'eus, ce jour-là, aucun mal à les distinguer : après qu'ils furent désunis, cet Adam-là tenta de me frapper tandis que l'autre Adam me protégea et le chassa de chez lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu depuis. Comme il fallait le baptiser, nous l'avons appelé « Z-dam » pour plaisanter. Ce nom lui était resté depuis.

Z-dam était tout ce qu'Adam détestait en lui : il était fourbe, lâche, vicieux, agressif, triste, et terriblement solitaire. Il m'était facile de les distinguer tous deux car celui-ci avait les yeux d'un jaune de fiel, la peau pâle comme un spectre, et les cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Seul son charme résidait dans le physique qu'il avait conservé de l'Adam originel.

Mais c'était sans importance. J'étais heureuse avec Adam et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Voilà ce que je me disais ce soir-là, bercé dans les bras d'Adam à la lueur des étoiles.


	2. Pollen et thé menthe-réglisse

Chapitre 1 :

Adam sait que j'aime me promener dans le parc, surtout au printemps, où tout est en fleur. Nous nous promenions dans l'une des allées, main dans la main, tandis que je respirai l'odeur sucrée du pollen dans l'air.

« Ça te plaît ?

-Ouais, je répondis avec un grand sourire.

-Tant mieux. T'es belle, aujourd'hui.

-Hé, merci pour hier !

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Je sais, je rigole ! Toi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire. T'es… parfait, comme toujours.

-C'est grâce à toi, mon amour. Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Mais un simple bisou ne nous satisfit ni l'un ni l'autre, et nous laissâmes nos lèvres se rejoindre de façon presque magnétique. J'adorais cette sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine que ce moment me procurait à chaque fois.

-Il y a Viviane qui s'est proposée pour nous inviter au ciné, cet aprèm. Ça te tente ?

-Pourquoi pas… Pour aller voir quoi ?

-Je sais plus. Je sais qu'il est sorti il y a pas longtemps… C'est une comédie romantique.

-Oh non, pas un truc de fille !

-Mais si, ça va être trop bien ! …Je m'assoirai sur tes genoux dans le noir.

-Ben oui, mais bon…

-Je paierai le pop-corn.

-Là, d'accord. On y va ! Dit-il en me tirant par le bras.

-Salaud ! Je lui répondis en riant et en voulant lui donner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

Mais il fut plus rapide et l'esquiva, puis il profita de ma surprise pour enrouler ses bras autour de moi et me soulever pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs, ce qui me faisait toujours rire comme si j'avais 8 ans. Cette fois-ci, nous finîmes par tomber dans l'herbe, moi au-dessus de lui, toujours en train de rire bêtement tous les deux.

-Je te demanderais bien comment tu fais pour être aussi parfait, mais j'en ai la réponse.

Il me sourit de nouveau et nous nous relevâmes pour nous asseoir dans l'herbe.

-…T'es toujours partant pour tout, mais jamais passif. T'es pas jaloux, mais tu feras tout pour me garder. T'es positif, sans être aveugle. Fêtard, mais aussi tranquille quand tu veux. Tu es magnifique… J'avoue que je t'envie devant tant de perfection.

-T'as pas besoin d'un sort pour être parfaite, ma chérie.

-Arrête, je lui dis en souriant, tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai... Quand je te vois, et que je vois à quel point tu es heureux, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je me sépare de ma part d'ombre, moi aussi.

-Je sais que c'est ce que tu essaies de faire tous les jours.

-Tous les jours, oui. Pour te mériter.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, s'empara de mon visage d'une main et m'embrassa de nouveau jusqu'à laisser nos langues parler notre second langage, où les mots n'étaient pas la bienvenue.

-Si c'est pas mignon, ça…

C'était la voix d'Adam. Mais elle ne venait pas de ses lèvres. Nous tournâmes tous deux la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Demanda Adam, le vrai.

Z-dam était là, debout dans son long manteau noir, probablement acheté avec l'argent volé d'Adam. Il s'était également fait un trait épais d'eye-liner autour des yeux, ce qui accentuait son regard de fou. Il le tourna vers moi, ce qui me fit presque sursauter. Une forte odeur de whisky flottait autour de lui et il tanguait légèrement.

-Tu ne me dis rien, Morgane ? Tu m'as déjà oublié ?

-T'as rien à faire là. Va-t-en d'ici, lui dit Adam d'une voix dure.

-Doucement, toi. Je te rappelle qu'on est la même personne. J'ai donc tous les droits d'être ici et de rester aussi longtemps que je veux. Surtout avec elle, insista-t-il d'une voix acide en plongeant une fois de plus son regard de bête sauvage dans le mien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te battre, ici ?

-Non. Ne croyez pas que ce sera si facile d'être heureux sans moi. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris, je vous pourrirai la vie aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les trois. Parce que c'est tout ce que vous méritez.

-Mais putain, casse-toi ! S'écria Adam.

Stoïque, Z-dam visa son alter-ego de l'index, menaçant :

-Toi, je t'ai dans le viseur… Tu ne devrais pas rester avec elle, cette putain de sorcière.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas partir, alors c'est nous qui partons, conclut Adam en me prenant par la main et m'entraînant loin de lui.

-Je serai là ! L'entendis-je nous clamer haut et fort, au profit de tous les passants. Et je t'attendrai aussi, Morgane ! Sois-en, sûr ! »

Nous rentrâmes chez nous, à l'appartement que nous avions loué ensemble depuis sa transformation. Mon premier geste fut de remplir la bouilloire d'eau pour nous préparer du thé, comme toujours lorsque j'étais stressée.

«Saleté… grommelai-je. Voilà, il nous a pourri la journée ! J'en ai marre de chercher des endroits où il ne viendra pas nous harceler !

-Laisse aller. Ce type ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'occupe une minute de lui.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer au fait qu'il faisait partie de toi, avant…

-C'était avant, justement. Plus maintenant.

Je ne répondis pas et ouvrai le placard pour choisir un parfum de thé. Mais je sentis Adam s'approcher dans mon dos et poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Regarde-moi.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à lui. Il était si grand que je devais lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit alors mon visage dans ses mains et chuchota en posant sa tête contre la mienne :

-C'est du passé.

Il m'embrassa le front, avant que je ne le serre dans mes bras en soupirant. J'entendis avec délice son cœur battre contre ma tempe.

-C'est bien toi qui as le plus raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Crâneur… Toujours partant pour le cinéma ?

-Oui. En attendant, je vais prendre un thé menthe-réglisse, cette fois.

-Moi aussi. »


	3. Au cinéma

Chapitre 2 :

« Morgane !

J'entendis la voix de mon amie et me retournai. Elle était devant le cinéma, à nous attendre. Pile à l'heure, comme à son habitude.

-Salut, Viviane !

Nous nous embrassâmes. Viviane salua aussi Adam, le seul garçon au monde à savoir que nous étions sœurs du culte de Vénus.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas revues !

-Depuis le dernier cercle de prière, précisa ma meilleure amie.

-Oui… T'es en forme à ce que je vois !

-Ça va, merci. Et toi ?

-Crevée. Mais comme je suis parfaite, ça ne se voit pas, c'est tout, dis-je en faisant mine de me recoiffer.

-Arrête de te la péter, menteuse. Adam aussi, tu as l'air en forme !

-Merci, Viviane.

-Non sérieusement, tu as l'air… différent. C'est quelque chose que je ne saurais pas définir.

-Oui, tout le monde lui dit ça. On le trouve plus lumineux ! La coupai-je avant qu'elle ne commence à prendre goût à sa nouvelle curiosité, qui n'était pas au mien.

-C'est quelque chose de cet ordre-là… Mais je saurais trouver le bon terme, c'est une question de temps !

-Bon, on va voir ce film, où on plante la tente ?

-C'est parti ! »

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans le cinéma. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et nous nous retrouvâmes donc rapidement dans la salle. Comme Viviane partit un instant pour aller aux toilettes, Adam se tourna vers moi.

« -Je pense que tu devrais le lui dire.

-Quoi ? Pour le sort ? Tu es fou ? Elle va me tuer si elle l'apprend !

-Mais vous êtes amies depuis longtemps. Et je te connais, je sais que tu t'en veux de lui cacher des choses.

-Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas le lui dire. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Je grognai :

-Elle risque de me faire un esclandre pas possible, et je vais avoir droit à ma leçon de vie quotidienne. « Tu te rends compte, c'est dangereux… Tu joues avec les forces de la nature… Et Adam, dans tout ça, et tout… »

-Eh bien, Adam, il est très content de la situation.

Je lui souris en lui prenant la main.

-C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête. Au même moment, Viviane revint s'installer à nos côtés.

-Et je dirais même plus. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en douter mais…

Le noir se fit dans la salle, le bourdonnement autour de nous se fit chuchotements puis silence complet. Cependant, Adam se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille :

-… tu m'as sauvé. »

Je ne revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'en fus si émue que je restai un instant bouche bée, puis posa une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« -Hé, les amoureux ! Nous faites pas la bande-annonce du prochain film, y'a déjà celui-là qui commence !

-Haha, pas drôle, répondis-je tout bas. M'en fous, moi j'ai un copain. »

Viviane me tira la langue et les premières notes du générique résonnèrent à pleine puissance dans la salle obscure.

Vers le milieu du film. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à me concentrer. Une seule question me revenait constamment en tête, que je posai discrètement à Adam tandis qu'il somnolait sur son fauteuil :

« Tu penses que nous pourrons retourner dans le parc, ou est-ce que Z-dam sera encore là ?

Adam se tourna vers moi, désormais complètement réveillé.

-Je ne pense pas. Tel que je le connais, il doit être quelque part dans un bar en train de se soûler au whisky et de faire le mariole avec des clients du bar en jouant avec un couteau neuf.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer.

-Il a un couteau ?

Adam haussa les épaules avant de répondre, en toute franchise :

-Je suis fan de couteaux. Dépensier comme il est, je suis sûr que, maintenant qu'il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, il va dépenser des sommes astronomiques dans des babioles rares.

Des « chut ! » intempestifs nous imposèrent le silence l'espace d'un instant. Parmi les silhouettes dans la salle, je sentis mon regard se fixer sur l'une d'elle et mon cœur s'arrêta. Je me penchai de nouveau vers Adam :

-Il est là.

Il se tourna vers moi, incrédule :

-Mais non.

-Je te dis qu'il est là. Il est entré. Et maintenant, il va nous attendre à la sortie.

-Je te dis que non.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. S'il te plaît, sortons. Je me sens mal. »

Une fois à l'extérieur du cinéma, je respirai profondément pour calmer mes nerfs.

« -Ça va mieux ?

-Ouais.

-Tu es sûre que Z-dam était dans la salle avec nous ?

-Non. Je l'ai senti, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression…

-Mon bébé…

Adam me prit dans ses bras et me berça un peu, alors que je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule.

Soudain, mon portable se mit à sonner. Un message de Viviane :

« Tout va bien ? »

Je commençai à taper :

« Un vertige mais ça va mieux… »

Mon message était incomplet, j'hésitai sur la fin. Je regardai Adam :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y retourne ou on part ?

-C'est comme tu veux.

-…Honnêtement, je préférerai rentrer, avouai-je. Je ne pense pas pouvoir regarder le film sans penser qu'on m'espionne.

-Ok, alors on y va. »

Je conclus le message et l'envoyai avant que nous ne partions ensemble, main dans la main.


	4. Z-dam

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, je me réveillai dans les bras de mon copain, dans lesquels je me sentais toujours en sécurité. Je sentis sa tête se caler contre mon épaule et en soupirai de plaisir.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il, lui-même encore un peu somnolent.

-Oui, très bien.

-Tu t'es remis des émotions d'hier ?

Je soupirai :

-Je suis désolée de ma scène. J'aurais pas du flipper comme ça. Je crois que c'est ton histoire de couteau qui a tout déclenché.

-Je suis désolé…

-T'excuse pas, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. T'as été honnête avec moi, comme toujours. J'espère juste que Viviane n'est pas trop fâchée qu'on l'ait laissée toute seule. Mais c'est du détail. Tout va bien, vraiment.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout près de ma bouche.

-Moi aussi. »

Il m'embrassa, et je sentis une fois de plus l'électricité me parcourir le corps au contact de ses lèvres. Le fait que nous étions encore dans notre lit, à moitié nus, accentua encore cette sensation, et je me collai à lui pour en apprécier encore les effets. Lui dut le sentir aussi car il me plaqua contre le matelas et se plaça au-dessus de moi. La chaleur commençait à se transformer en frissons le long de ma peau. Mais nous fûmes stoppés net : la sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout de l'appartement et nous fit grogner tous les deux de frustration.

« Ça doit être Viviane, prononçai-je à mi-voix.

-La flemme. J'ai pas envie de me lever…, dit Adam en s'effondrant à mes côtés

-Laisse, j'y vais.

Je me relevai et enfilai vite un tee-shirt et un pantalon, sous les yeux attentifs d'Adam, qui s'appuya contre le mur.

-Tu profites du spectacle ? Lui dis-je, un sourire en coin.

-Je n'en rate pas une miette.

-Arrête, j'aime pas, protestai-je en riant. Je suis trop maigre.

-Ben comme ça, ça me fait une excuse pour prendre toute la couette la nuit. »

Je lui tirai la langue et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, dont la porte continuait de sonner.

« Oui Viviane, je sais. Je suis désolée pour hi… Commençai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Mais je poussai un cri de frayeur en reconnaissant la silhouette noire et pâle. J'entendis aussitôt Adam se précipiter et accourir, encore en caleçon.

-Toi, siffla-t-il en se plaçant d'instinct devant moi. Toi, le chieur.

-Le chieur ? C'est comme ça que vous m'appelez, aussi ?

Il sourit. Ce jour-là, il était sobre. Ses dents blanches contrastaient peu avec la blancheur d'os de son visage.

-Non, c'est un autre surnom que vous m'avez donné : Z-dam… Quelle finesse dans le choix de la prononciation, bravo. Comme ça, on voit bien que je serai le dernier sur Terre à vous approcher… N'est-ce pas, Morgane ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, cette fois ? L'interrompit Adam.

-Je peux entrer ?

-J'espère que c'est une blague.

Z-dam ne broncha pas.

-Très bien.

Mais alors qu'Adam allait fermer la porte, il coinça son pied dans l'entrebâillement et sortit un coutelas étincelant de la poche de son manteau, ce qui nous figea sur place : il avait pointé sa lame à quelques centimètres du visage d'Adam.

-Alors, c'est sur le palier que je te parlerai. Pas elle, toi, « A-dam », articula-t-il d'un air ironique et en le fixant droit les yeux. Bleu clair contre jaunes.

-On n'a rien à se dire.

-On n'a tout à se dire, au contraire. On faisait partie du même être, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et on le sera toujours. Elle nous a fait beaucoup de mal en nous séparant, dit-il en me désignant du doigt de son autre main, vernie de noir et sertie de bagues argentées. Et tu te fais toi-même beaucoup de mal en refusant de l'admettre. Car tu souffres, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens ce vide en toi, et c'est intolérable.

Il y eut un silence. J'observai Adam. Depuis longtemps, il aurait du répondre quelque chose mais… était-ce de la stupeur que je voyais dans ses yeux ? Ce ne dut pas échapper à Z-dam non plus car il eut un rictus :

-J'en étais sûr. Tu joues les héros parce qu'elle est là mais, dans le fond, t'es comme moi. Tu le sens tous les jours, mais tu ne montres rien. Regarde les choses en face ! Tu sais très bien que cette sorcière ne veut pas en entendre parler. Elle ne veut que le Bien, que l'Adam parfait. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle a férocement refusé l'Adam normal, pour ça qu'elle fait partie de cette religion de tarés. Elle est folle. Elle nous a détruits.

Alors il tourna ses yeux d'un jaune maladif vers moi et prononça entre ses dents :

-Tu m'as détruit.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Adam :

-Quitte-la.

-Tant que tu seras dans les parages, je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

-Très bien. Alors c'est à moi de m'en charger. »

Mais avant que Z-dam n'eut le temps de faire un geste, Adam fit valser son arme dans le couloir et tous deux s'empoignèrent hors de l'appartement. Ils étaient tous deux de force égale, mais je profitai de l'aide d'Adam pour aussitôt me saisir du couteau qui avait volé au loin et replier la lame, malgré ma grande peur des armes blanches. Puis je m'approchai, à petits pas et les genoux tremblants, de Z-dam qui me tournait le dos, toujours en lutte avec Adam. Quand Adam vit mon manège, il força Z-dam à reculer jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui donner un grand coup de manche sur le haut de son crâne, ce qui le fit pailler de douleur. Alors Adam lui asséna un coup de poing au visage si puissant que le sang gicla contre le lino du couloir.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Couina une de mes voisines en ouvrant sa porte.

Quand elle vit les deux garçons en pleine bagarre et le sang par terre, elle poussa un haut cri de surprise.

-Oh mon dieu, je vais appeler les flics !

-Ça sert à rien, mamie, finit par répondre Z-dam en reculant piteusement. Je ne suis pas d'ici. »

Il cracha une nouvelle giclée de sang par terre et s'éloigna jusqu'aux escaliers de sortie en nous fixant d'un air mauvais. Nous savions aussi que la police ne serait jamais suffisante pour l'arrêter.


	5. Un plan

Péniblement, en silence, nous nous retrouvâmes à éponger le sang de Z-dam dans le couloir de notre immeuble. Heureusement, Adam n'avait pas fini trop amoché.

« Ça va ? Demandai-je, timidement à Adam.

-Oui, ça va.

Penchée sur ma serpillère, je m'approchai pour le regarder plus distinctement.

-Tu saignes, toi aussi, dis-je en lui désignant le coin de sa lèvre.

Il l'essuya du plat de la main et en vit la trace dans sa paume, rouge et luisante.

-Ça coule encore.

-Je comprends pas, j'ai pas reçu de coups au visage, pourtant.

-Attends, on va soigner ça.

Après avoir rangé les serpillères, je l'emmenai à la salle de bain où je le fis asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et lui pressai un gant de toilette rempli de glace sur la joue, ce qui le fit tressauter :

-Aïe !

-Pardon.

Je l'appliquai plus doucement, jusqu'à ce que le sang s'arrête de couler.

-J'espère que tu t'es pas cassé une dent.

-Mais j'ai rien !

-Non… Mais Z-dam, si, réalisai-je.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux. Adam avait fini par maintenir la compresse en place de sa propre main.

-En fait, on est bien plus connectés qu'on le croyait, lui et moi… Alors c'est pour ça qu'il sait toujours où nous sommes. Il le sait à travers moi !

Il sembla surpris de mon silence. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux :

-… Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Que parfois, tu te sens mal avec moi ?

Il m'arrêta d'un geste :

-Ne pensons pas à ce qu'il a bien pu dire… Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai de plus en plus peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va devenir…

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa au sommet de la tête.

-On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Oui, mais laquelle ? Où qu'on aille, il y a forcément des chances qu'on le retrouve ! Et s'il est venu jusqu'à chez nous, alors on n'a plus beaucoup de chance de se cacher de lui, à l'avenir.

Adam devint pensif :

-Il faut trouver un endroit où on est sûrs qu'il ne nous trouvera jamais.

Je réfléchis à mon tour, avant de déclarer tout haut :

-Je sais que le seul endroit où nous ne sommes encore jamais allés, c'est chez Viviane.

Il me sourit et sembla approuver :

-Moi-même, je ne sais pas où elle habite.

-Alors on l'appelle ! Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de nous héberger quelques jours, le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de ce dingue !

L'espace d'un instant, une ombre passa sur le visage d'Adam.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Si on part ensemble, il y a des chances pour qu'il nous retrouve rapidement. Il vaut mieux que je reste ici, et que tu partes sans moi.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Si on veut lui échapper, je veux le faire avec toi !

-Je sais. Mais tant que je ne sais pas où tu es, il ne le saura pas, lui non plus.

-Mais il est dangereux…

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Je le pris dans mes bras pour encore sentir le bruit de son cœur qui me rassurait. J'enrageais de savoir que Z-dam avait réussi l'impossible mission de nous séparer, ne serait-ce que momentanément.


	6. Tu m'as détruit

« -Tu prendras bien soin de toi, hein ?

-Oui, maman.

-Je reviendrai te voir autant que je le peux.

-Oui, maman.

-Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

-Oui, maman.

Même sur le pas de la porte, la séparation était encore pénible. Nous finîmes cependant par nous dire au-revoir, ce que je refusai de faire tant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne s'était pas complètement refermée sur moi et Viviane et nous avait emmenées jusqu'en bas.

-Bon, on va installer toutes tes affaires. » Me dit Viviane une fois que nous étions arrivées à son appartement, en nous faisant rentrer à l'intérieur.

« -…Mais quelle semaine pourrie !

-Tu l'as dit. Et on ne sait pas comment faire, pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

-T'as essayé d'appeler les flics ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-… C'est un gars spécial. De toute façon, il s'en fout. C'est pas ça qui lui fait peur.

Viviane eut un sourire en coin :

-Qui aurait cru que ton petit copain t'avait caché qu'il avait un frère jumeau. Un jumeau maléfique, en plus.

-Haha, très drôle.

-C'est quand même plus ou moins comme ça que tu me l'as décrit.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais partie, au ciné ?

-Oui.

-Ma pauvre… »

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Les bras de Viviane étaient le deuxième endroit où je me sentais à l'abri.

Puis, pour nous détendre, elle alluma sa chaîne et fit passer en lecture automatique toute l'après-midi notre album préféré… No transgressing, un truc comme ça, dont le nom de l'artiste m'échappait. Le salon était devenu tour à tour piste de dance et karaoké, au grand dam des chers voisins de Viviane.

-C'est quand le prochain cercle de prières ?

-C'est jeudi prochain. J'ai hâte.

-J'imagine. Tu as toujours été la plus douée d'entre nous pour ça. »

Viviane sourit. Depuis que notre plus vieille sœur l'avait appelée « réincarnation de Vénus », elle était aux anges. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toutes les qualités pour être une élue. Drôle, attentionnée, énergique, sensuelle…Tout d'une vraie femme. Tout ce que je ne serai jamais assez pour l'égaler.

Le lendemain, comme nous étions toujours en week-end, j'ai pu faire la grasse mat' et continuer de profiter de sa compagnie jusqu'à l'après-midi :

« -Je vais sortir voir des potes. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Ça m'embête, j'avais prévu de rendre visite à Adam cet aprèm.

Elle sourit.

-Décidément, tu ne le lâches plus.

-Oui, mais il est parfait !

-Ok, alors profite de sa perfection... Moi, en bonne grosse célib, je vais juste aller voir mes dizaines d'amis pendant que vous serez seuls tous les deux !

-Méchante !

-Je t'aime aussi. Bye ! »

Je la saluai et elle claqua la porte, me laissant seule. Comme j'étais encore à moitié en pyjama, je me rhabillai et décidai de me faire une tasse de thé en écoutant de la musique.

C'est alors que la porte sonna.

« T'as oublié tes clés ? » Je demandai haut et fort.

Mais comme Viviane ne me répondait pas, j'allais lui ouvrir.

Oh mon Dieu non c'est pas possible pas lui dites-moi que je rêve tout mais pas lui c'est pas possible.

« Z-dam, répondis-je d'une petite voix alors que je sentais mes genoux se ramollir. Qu'est-ce… Comment tu m'as…

-Tu as bien raison. Je t'espionne.

Il poussa brutalement la porte, forçant l'entrée, et referma ensuite la porte derrière lui. De l'intérieur, mon cerveau écrivait son testament. Nous nous regardâmes en silence, moi, le souffle court, et lui, inerte. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées aujourd'hui, et il avait la bouche pâteuse.

-Tu m'as détruit, répéta-t-il.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois.

-Et je le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu le retiennes.

Il mit la main à sa ceinture et je reculai. Il en sortit alors un nouveau coutelas, plus grand et plus fin que le précédent. J'écarquillai les yeux et il eut un sourire en coin :

-Il est beau, hein ? C'est même pas un vrai couteau. C'est un couteau de décoration. L'autre était un couteau de chasse. 22 cm de long, 6 de large, manche gothique ciselé en métal... Ils ont même proposé de me le fournir avec un socle en bois.

Il joua à le faire passer d'une main à l'autre en le faisant briller à la lumière. Puis il fit glisser distraitement le bout de son index sur le fil de la lame.

-C'est le plus beau que j'ai acheté jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourtant, ça ne me suffit pas.

Son index se mit à saigner, traçant une fine ligne de rouge sur le métal froid, qu'il amena à ses lèvres et passa sur sa langue. Il se rapprocha encore de moi et, incapable de le quitter des yeux, je reculai encore, mais je finis bloquée par le mur derrière moi. Il vint alors m'encadrer de ses deux bras et se retrouva si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son haleine aux relents de whisky. Mon cœur battait à la vitesse d'une mitraillette et je me sentais prête à tourner de l'œil.

-Me tue pas, chuchotai-je, alors que ma voix était étranglée par les sanglots qui montaient.

Impassible, il planta fermement son couteau dans le mur à côté de ma tête, ce qui me fit avoir un haut-le-corps.

-Si tu savais comme j'en rêve…prononça-t-il, les dents serrées. Je souffre en permanence à cause de toi et de ton foutu sort. J'ai emporté avec moi tous les maux, tous les défauts dont je… dont Adam souffrait quand il n'était qu'un. Et vous m'avez abandonné, chassé comme une bête pour votre bonheur égoïste. Et je suis devenu le bouc émissaire. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

Il s'empara de mon visage par la gorge, ce qui me fit avoir un cri de surprise étouffé. Son visage était incroyablement près du mien, toujours si inexpressif.

-…Alors pourquoi je t'aime quand même ?

Le ton de sa voix me désarçonna. C'était de la douleur à l'état pur, comme je n'en avais jamais entendu dans la voix d'Adam.

-Je sens tout, je vois tout avec les yeux de l'autre. Je connais son amour pour toi. J'en perçois toutes les sensations, et c'est ma seule consolation dans mon enfer. Pourtant, c'est aussi une raison de plus de vouloir vous annihiler, lui et toi. Je te hais mais je voudrais mourir pour toi… A cause de toi, je me retrouve coincé entre les deux extrêmes.

Il glissa lentement son doigt ensanglanté sur mon visage, et je vis dans le reflet du métal la ligne rougeoyante qu'il laissa sur ma joue.

-Je passe de l'un à l'autre, sans que jamais ça ne s'arrête…

Ses yeux dilatés étaient plus doux, sans doute parce que j'y voyais moins le jaune maladif, et plus les yeux de l'Adam que je connaissais avant. Je me souviens l'avoir déjà vu faire cette tête dans les moments où je le laissais seul. Il me disait qu'il réfléchissait, et ça me suffisait. J'avais moi-même alors déjà la tête occupée par mes plans.

-Z… Adam… murmurai-je.

Sans réfléchir, je posai ma main sur sa joue. Il y posa la sienne et ferma les yeux en la pressant un peu plus sur son visage, ce qui le fit soupirer de contentement. Il me rappela l'autre Adam, celui de lumière, quand j'appliquais sur lui ma compresse de glace.

-Tu me déchires. Et j'arrive à te pardonner. Mon monde tourne autour de Morgane. Morgane et seulement Morgane.

Il approcha son visage du mien et je le laissai faire. Doucement, presque timidement, ses lèvres se joignirent aux miennes et je sentis bientôt le goût du whisky sur ma langue. Ces lèvres étaient familières et, pourtant, les sensations en étaient toutes différentes. Il me plaqua contre le mur et m'entoura de ses bras tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait. J'avais fermé les yeux et ne sentit qu'ensuite la froideur du métal contre ma hanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'exclamai-je en essayant de m'éloigner le plus possible de la lame.

Mais il me serra contre lui et m'obligea à rester immobile tandis qu'il approchait de nouveau le couteau de ma hanche.

-Arrête. Je ne veux pas… Dis-je quand je compris son objectif.

-Si, tu verras. Ça va te plaire…

Il glissa la lame du couteau entre le tissu de mon tee-shirt et ma peau, et j'entendis les coutures craquer une à une vers le haut. Dans le même temps, il soufflait dans mon cou, car il savait que j'aimais ça, ce qui me provoqua des frissons, multipliés par le froid de la lame. J'en avais le souffle court. Quand elle atteignit le col, il remonta ses mains expertes le long de mes épaules nues et s'attaqua aux bretelles de mon soutien-gorge.

-Range ton couteau, s'il te plaît.

-Et si je veux pas ?

-J'ai dit range-le.

Il glissa légèrement la pointe du couteau le long de ma colonne vertébrale avec un petit sourire. Agacée, je m'emparai du poignet qui tenait l'arme, mais il se libéra vite de ma prise et le ramena à la hauteur de mon menton.

-Arrête tes gamineries et laisse-moi faire, m'ordonna-t-il avec à nouveau son regard de glace.

-Mais t'es dingue, je te dis que je veux pas ! Arrête ! Je lui dis alors qu'il glissait à nouveau ses mains contre mon dos.

Mais il me regarda de nouveau avec un sourire en coin, toute trace de douceur et de faiblesse évanouies de son expression.

-Essaie de m'arrêter, lança-t-il, toujours en jouant de son couteau à hauteur de mon visage.

Il me bloquait toujours contre le mur avec une pression de fer. D'instinct, je lui balançai un coup de genou contre son entrejambe du plus fort que je pus, ce qui le fit se plier en deux, muet de douleur. J'en profiter pour rapidement m'écarter et ouvrir la porte de l'entrée.

En jupe et soutien-gorge, pieds nus dans les escaliers, une course-poursuite débuta entre lui et moi. Lui pour me rattraper, malgré la douleur qui le forçait à ralentir, et moi pour sortir de l'immeuble et alerter quiconque je croiserais dans la rue, avec pour seuls alliés l'écho de nos pas et les cris de Z-dam qui m'indiquait la distance entre lui et moi.

Au-dehors, le trottoir était vide, seulement bondé de voitures mal-stationnées des deux côtés de la route. Le sang battit contre mes tempes lorsque j'entendis les insultes de Z-dam et son pas claudiquant de plus en plus nettement derrière la lourde porte de fer. Soudain, j'aperçus une mère et son enfant marcher sur le trottoir d'en face entre deux voitures. Je courus aussi vite que je pus vers elle pour attirer son attention, mais j'entendis un crissement et me retrouvai d'un coup projetée vers l'avant puis percutai l'asphalte, le nez sur le pavé en face d'un pneu. La seule chose dont je me souvins avant de sombrer était la voix d'une femme en train de piailler au téléphone et rassurer son fils qui pleurait, ainsi que deux yeux jaunes fixés sur moi, remplis de peur.


	7. A l'hôpital

La voiture qui m'avait percutée roulait lentement : je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie. J'avais juste un bandage autour du genou gauche, qui s'était tordu dans ma chute, et un pansement au front. Comme j'avais encore mal et qu'il me fallait rester pour apprendre à marcher avec des béquilles, j'avais un lit à l'hôpital et je reçus quelques visites. Je souris en voyant mon premier visiteur, Adam, qui me serra dans ses bras comme si j'allais tomber d'une falaise. De toute évidence, il était bien plus choqué que je ne l'étais moi-même. Quand il se sépara de moi, son visage était fermé et il serra les poings :

« Je vais lui faire la peau, à ce fils de pute.

-Arrête. Ça sert à rien de dire ça.

-T'as failli mourir, je te signale !

-Je sais…

Je me souvins du regard de Z-dam.

-Ils l'ont retrouvé ?

Adam secoua la tête.

-Il s'est sauvé quand l'ambulance a débarqué. Les flics sont à sa recherche. Mais comme il n'a pas de nom et qu'il me ressemble, ce ne sera pas facile.

-Je m'en doutais… Fais gaffe à ce qu'ils ne t'arrêtent pas à la sortie, je lui dis un sourire en coin.

Mais il ne répondit pas.

-Je vais le buter, cet enfoiré, répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ne le traite pas comme ça, on dirait que tu t'insultes toi-même.

-Il n'est pas moi, arrête ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne le serai plus jamais.

En disant cela, il me serra la main et fit rouler son pouce dans ma paume. Je lui souris, mais il s'empara soudain de sa tête et se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est rien, t'inquiètes, dit-il, toujours les paupières serrées.

Il resta comme ça quelques secondes en inspirant entre ses dents, puis la crise parut s'apaiser.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est rien ! Dis-moi !

-…Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, admit-il. Ça me le faisait déjà avant, mais ça a empiré ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas lancinant comme une migraine. C'est autre chose. J'ai l'impression que ça m'attaque plus profondément que ça.

Je gardai le silence.

-En fait, tu sais ce que c'est… Pas vrai ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, prêt à me contredire, puis baissa la tête d'un air de défaite.

-C'est Z-dam qui te fait ça, continuai-je.

Il hocha la tête, avant de la relever dans un sourire et de serrer une fois de plus ma main dans la sienne.

-Ça ne fait rien. Peu importe les moyens qu'il a pour m'attaquer, l'important est qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal à toi.

Je voulus me pencher pour l'embrasser, mais on toqua à ma porte, ce qui nous détourna tous les deux. L'infirmière entra :

-Tu as encore une visite. Après, tu as rendez-vous avec la rééducatrice pour tes béquilles.

-D'accord, merci.

Elle partit. Adam me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir partir, alors.

-Non, reste encore un peu, dis-je en gardant ma main serrée dans la sienne. Je m'en fiche, t'auras qu'à me porter tout le reste de ta vie !

-Ce serait quand même mieux que tu tiennes sur tes deux jambes. Au-revoir, ma princesse.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Il partit en direction de la porte sans que je ne le quitte des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre sur le visage de Viviane, bien moins souriant. Je dirais même foncièrement en colère.

« Salut, Adam.

Elle ne lui laissa pas même le temps de répondre et entra dans ma chambre d'un pas ferme jusqu'à se trouver au pied de mon lit, à l'opposé de moi.

-Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, dit Adam à mi-voix en prenant congé.

Il avait du sentir, lui aussi, que Viviane n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les dames de compagnie.

Après qu'Adam eut fermé la porte, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule avec le coup du jumeau maléfique… Hélène m'a appelée il manque une page à un de ses livres. Tu es complètement folle.

Je ne bronchai pas, même si je savais qu'il serait désormais inutile de jouer la comédie avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? S'écria-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. Utiliser un sort magique, de nos jours, alors que tu n'en as jamais fait, mais tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? Et le sort du prince charmant ? C'est pour ça qu'Adam a si changé d'une année à l'autre ? Tu l'as ensorcelé ?

-Enchanté, corrigeai-je.

Elle prit ma plaisanterie pour une provocation, et ses grands yeux bleus, d'habitude si bienveillants, se fendirent en deux fentes glacées :

-Tu n'as pas changé. Depuis 6 ans que je te connais, je n'ai jamais pu lire si clairement dans ton jeu… Tu ne t'intéresses pas à l'amour, tu ne t'y es jamais intéressée. Seulement à toi et ta petite personne, avec cet amour bidon. A travers lui, tu t'aimes. Tu aimes qu'on fasse attention à toi et qu'on te traite comme une reine. En fait, tu as toujours 15 ans dans ta tête.

-Et toi, toujours 220 ans d'avance sur nous tous, pauvres mortels, répondis-je enfin avec un rictus. Tu as toujours su me faire la leçon quand il le fallait. Tu as toujours appris les tiennes mieux que quiconque. Tu es parfaite, tu es belle, tu es intelligente… Toi et ton titre de « réincarnation », allez-vous faire foutre. Moi, je reste avec ma misère et mon copain parfait.

-Je ne sais pas vers où tu te diriges avec cette histoire, mais tu y fonces tête baissée. Et ça ne me plaît pas.

-Si c'est ça, alors va-t-en.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Va-t-en ! Rugis-je. Allez, dégage ! »

Elle finit par partir, marchant vers ma porte aussi tranquillement que si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, non sans me laisser voir son visage pour la dernière fois, miné par la déception. Enfin, ma meilleure amie ouvrit la porte et disparut, me laissant seule, perdue au milieu de la chambre vide, la jambe tordue par la face sombre de mon copain que j'avais rejeté. Mon seul soutien extérieur venait de franchir la porte.

Quand l'infirmière vint me chercher, j'étais en pleurs, un genou replié contre moi et l'autre pendant misérablement dans le vide.


	8. Ne me parle pas comme ça

Je revins vivre chez nous le soir même. Les mots de Viviane continuaient de résonner dans ma tête, tout comme ceux d'Adam et de Z-dam. Je dormais de moins en moins, la nuit. J'avais l'impression que le regard de Z-dam me suivait partout. Mais ce n'était plus un regard de haine, c'était pire. C'était le regard qu'il avait eu sur moi lors de l'accident, celui d'une louve traquée qui voit un de ses petits mourir sous ses yeux.

Un soir, après le dîner, Adam grimaça une fois de plus sous une de ses « migraines ».

« Tu veux une aspirine ?

-Ça sert à rien. J'en ai déjà pris trois, ça n'a aucun effet, grommela-t-il. De toute façon, ce n'est pas là que ça fait mal.

Nous bûmes une fois de plus notre thé en silence, jusqu'à ce que ses traits se détendent de nouveau. Je remarquai qu'il était plus lent que d'habitude dans ses gestes et que son visage s'était un peu creusé.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demandai-je en posant ma tasse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment tu as fait pour si bien prendre le fait que tu étais enchanté ?

Alors qu'il allait boire, son mug resta un instant suspendu en l'air. Mais il but une gorgée et me répondit :

- Je voulais juste qu'on soit heureux tous les deux. Et c'est ce que tu voulais. Tu sais, j'étais sincère quand je disais que j'étais soulagé de me retrouver sans Z-dam.

-Je sais, moi aussi… Mais toi, comment tu l'as vécu de l'intérieur ?

Il parut hésiter et je compris, lorsqu'il se recula sur sa chaise, qu'une nouvelle crise allait survenir, mais je ne le lâchai pas :

-Réponds-moi.

Je suppose que c'était l'équivalent de la torture de le faire répondre de force alors qu'il souffrait. Comme la crise n'eut finalement pas lieu, il se calma et finit par soupirer.

-Tu veux savoir ? Très bien. Je m'y suis habitué vite… parce que tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix. Je m'endors un soir et, le lendemain, je me retrouve séparé en deux, dont une de mes moitiés qui cherche à tuer ma copine. J'apprends quelques temps après que c'est elle qui est responsable, elle pleure, elle me supplie de ne pas la quitter pour ça... Moi-même, je ne suis plus tout à fait le même et je deviens accroc à cet état de grâce permanent… Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

Comme je l'avais quitté des yeux, il se tut un instant. Je me levai, comme si un ressort venait de se déclencher en moi :

-Je le savais. Même toi, tu es dans le coup.

-Quel coup ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Le coup du prince charmant ! Criai-je. Que ce soit Viviane ou Z-dam lui-même, ils sont tous d'accord pour me dire que c'était une erreur de lancer ce sort ! Et j'apprends que même toi, tu en es !

-Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Mais tu penses que je suis une idiote aussi, pas vrai ?

-Arrête, c'est la peur qui parle, là. Tu es fatiguée, il faut…

-Mais tu vas répondre, bordel ?

-Bon, maintenant, tu arrêtes de me parler comme ça, je ne suis pas ton chien ! S'écria-t-il en se levant lui aussi.

J'avais oublié dans ce moment combien il était plus grand que moi.

-Tu veux me demander des comptes ? Continua-t-il, toujours en colère. Tu veux qu'on s'engueule ? Ok, alors dis-moi : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé si je voulais que tu me lances ce sort ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, sans colère. Il ne faisait qu'attendre ma réponse, qui ne me vint malheureusement pas.

-…Tu te doutais que j'allais dire non, que j'allais refuser de prendre ce risque. Je comprends ta réaction, tu as préféré agir en douce. De plus, cela aurait impliqué d'assumer ce que tu as fait face à un témoin… quelqu'un qui sait que le seul être capable de t'aimer n'est pas humain.

La baffe partit toute seule. Le bruit me surprit moi-même : moi, Morgane, je venais de gifler mon copain parfait, un pur être de Bien. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Sans même se frotter la joue, il dirigea de nouveau son visage vers moi, marqué maintenant d'une rougeur sur le côté gauche.

-… J'ai voulu être honnête avec toi et voilà comment tu me remercies.

Une fois de plus, je gardai le silence. Que ce fut dans le silence ou dans les mots, chaque instant me faisait aussi mal que s'il m'avait frappée en retour. Sans me regarder, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila son blouson.

-Depuis le premier jour, je… Adam t'a acceptée telle que tu es, en bien ou en mal, continua-t-il en me tournant le dos.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je sors, je vais prendre l'air. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été seul.

-Je vais me faire un thé, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Il mit un temps pour ouvrir la porte, temps durant lequel je refusai d'écouter tout ce que ce silence ô combien calculé avait à me dire, puis il franchit le seuil et la porte claqua derrière lui.

Je restai seule, situation dont j'avais également perdu l'habitude. Je réalisai aussi qu'à part Viviane et Adam, je n'avais pas de vrais amis. Je n'avais qu'eux au monde. J'étais un monstre.

Alors que j'avais mis de l'eau dans la bouilloire, je la vidai dans l'évier, débarrassai la table et me préparai pour sortir aussi, direction le bar préféré d'Adam et moi : « Au Beau Miroir ». Sans doute allais-je le retrouver là-bas. Sinon, je passerai une soirée en solitaire à ruminer mes idées noires, ce à quoi je passais mes soirées entre 14 et 16 ans.


	9. Au beau miroir

Même si ce n'était pas mon objectif premier, l'idée de retrouver Adam fit marteler mon cœur contre mes côtes lorsque je poussai la porte du bar. Je vis, après un rapide coup d'œil alentour, qu'il n'était pas dans la foule de buveurs. Sans doute était-il allé dans le parc, profiter du vent frais de ce soir pour ses symptômes. C'est donc un peu déçue que je me résignai à passer ma soirée seule à écouter des jeunes de mon âge au fond du bar rire et célébrer je ne sais quelle bêtise dont je ne faisais pas partie.

Mais en m'approchant du comptoir, j'aperçus, perché sur un tabouret, une silhouette familière vêtue d'un grand manteau noir et une coupe similaire à celle de mon Adam. La tête penchée sur son verre de liqueur brune, il faisait tourner ce dernier dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre d'un air pensif, la bouche tordue en une grimace de dégoût. Ce soir, son maquillage avait été fait à la va-vite, comme une corvée. Je m'assis non loin de lui. Quand il m'aperçut, il tourna un bref instant la tête vers moi avant de rapporter toute son attention à son verre plein.

« Fous-moi la paix, grogna-t-il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, ce soir.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. T'as pris quoi ?

L'air d'abord surpris, il eut un rictus :

-Un thé menthe-réglisse.

-Je vais prendre la même chose que lui, lançai-je au barman.

Le barman hocha la tête avant de me servir un verre du whisky. Sitôt qu'il fut posé sur le comptoir, je bus la moitié du verre. Le liquide était amer et douceâtre, mais la sensation de brûlure qu'il apportait dans la gorge me faisait un bien fou.

-Y aurait-il des ennuis au paradis ?

-Oui, tu as rempli ta mission, bravo, déclarai-je, agacée. Adam et moi, on s'est disputés. Je te paye un verre pour fêter ça ?

Il eut un autre sourire en coin.

-Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver.

-Et je sais bien que tu n'attendais que ça.

Il me lança une grimace de mépris :

-Tu m'écœures.

-Pas autant que je le fais moi-même, je t'assure.

Chacun de notre côté, en fantômes isolés du reste du monde, nous bûmes en silence notre seconde moitié de whisky. Moi-même, j'en commandai un deuxième et en but encore une fois la moitié.

-J'en ai assez d'avoir mal comme ça... gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Moi non plus, tu peux pas savoir.

-N'essaie même pas de comparer ta douleur à la mienne, tu n'y arriveras pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-C'est comme si quelqu'un t'avait arraché le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, alors que la mienne commençait légèrement à me chauffer. Je m'étais levée et accoudée au bar pour être plus près de lui :

-Comme si quelqu'un t'avait enfermé le cœur dans un cercle de fer, et qu'il l'avait serré exprès, juste au point où il peut tout juste palpiter pour que tu vives encore malgré tout. Dans ta tête, quelqu'un hurle de te libérer ou de te laisser mourir, mais plus de te laisser dans cet état d'entre-deux…

Il avait déjà quelques verres d'avance sur moi. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme celle d'un chaton dans le noir. Il termina lui-même :

-… Et tu vis en permanence avec ce piège à loup dans la poitrine, qui te fait bondir chaque fois que quelque chose menace de le toucher. Qui sait s'il ne resserrerait pas un peu plus et t'éclaterait définitivement le cœur si quelqu'un l'atteignait ?

Vers la fin, je m'étais tellement approchée de lui que le bout de mes doigts frôlait les siens sur son verre.

-Sans doute pourrions-nous essayer de les ouvrir, l'un et l'autre.

-Sale sorcière… Un jour, je te tuerai, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais cependant qu'il disait cela, ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent avec les miens sur son verre de whisky vide. La mémoire de la soirée me revint et les larmes montèrent.

-Parfait, tu peux me tuer si tu veux, répondis-je d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots. Je t'encourage même à le faire. Je me hais, tu comprends ça ? Ça devrait te faire plaisir.

Je plongeai ma main dans la poche où j'étais sûre de trouver le couteau, mais il se saisit de mon poignet et força ma main à remonter jusqu'à sa joue, qu'il pressa contre elle. Comme il plongeait son regard dans le mien, d'une main tremblante, je pris son autre main et l'amenai à la mienne pour faire de même.

-Tu es si beau…

Il m'amena tout contre lui et plongea son visage dans mon cou.

-Je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime comme un fou. »

C'était une erreur. Nous étions en train de commettre une terrible erreur. Mais ce soir, envers et contre tous mes principes, je voulais la mener jusqu'au bout.


	10. Le lendemain

Arrivés chez moi, alors même que je fermai la porte, Z… l'Adam de l'ombre, me plaqua de dos contre la porte, la paume de ses mains sur le dos des miennes et mordit avec appétit le creux de mon cou.

« Attends,… attends… au moins qu'on soit dans la chambre, murmurai-je, alors que la chaleur montante, circulant à plein flots dans mes veines et attisée par l'alcool, me faisait lutter pour respirer normalement.

-Non, je m'en fous, grogna-t-il de la même façon, c'est maintenant que j'ai envie de toi. »

Dans notre lutte, je réussis néanmoins à au moins l'amener jusqu'au canapé, où il m'attira à lui par le col de ma chemise et m'embrassa. Mais s'il avait plus de force que moi, j'usai de ruse pour la retourner contre lui et le faire se balancer contre le fond du canapé. Je me retrouvai alors sur lui, sans cesser notre baiser. La sueur rendait nos vêtements moites. Après qu'elle fut déboutonnée, l'autre Adam fit glisser ma chemise contre mon épaule en y léchant au passage quelques gouttes de sueur. Moi-même, je rentrai mes mains à l'intérieur de sa chemise pour y sentir ses abdominaux et déboutonnai son pantalon. Mais il profita de ce moment pour se relever et me renverser de l'autre côté du canapé en se retrouvant sur moi, ce qui me provoqua un frisson lorsque je sentis son érection tout contre mon entrejambe. Dans le noir, chaque vêtement tomba, un par un, sur le plancher. Quand j'entendis le son métallique du couteau, étouffé par le tissu qui le recouvrait, tomber à terre, je jetai un œil à cet Adam. Mais il me sourit doucement, ce qui me rassura. Ses yeux dorés cernés du noir de l'eye-liner brillaient comme ceux d'un chat dans l'obscurité. Quand enfin il fut en moi, je le laissai rentrer par à-coups, et chacun de ses coups de rein me provoquait un soubresaut de plaisir intense. Lui-même s'accrochait à moi et grondait doucement, comme un fauve en train de dévorer sa proie en présence d'autres prédateurs. Nos luttes, nos baisers et nos gémissements continuèrent pendant un temps qu'aucun de nous deux n'aura jamais su mesurer. Mais il est certain que, s'il s'était agi de tout un millénaire, il m'aurait toujours paru une seule minute, tant les apogées de chacun de nous s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres sans jamais s'arrêter.

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, le jour s'était levé. Je me trouvai allongée nue dans les bras de Z-dam, qui était nu lui aussi, et jouait paresseusement avec mes cheveux, sa tête appuyée contre l'un des accoudoirs du canapé. Je levai la tête vers lui et il me sourit :

« Tu te réveilles enfin, feignasse.

J'hésitai à lui répondre. Je ne partageai une telle intimité qu'avec Adam, l'autre, mon copain. Je redevins maussade et maudis le whisky de la veille de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour durer jusqu'au matin. Je voulus me relever mais Z-dam me retint par le bras :

-Reste avec moi.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il gardait les yeux rivés vers moi, dans l'attente, et caressait maintenant mon bras de son autre main pour remonter jusqu'à l'épaule.

-Reste avec moi, répéta-t-il. Quitte l'autre. Je t'aime tellement...

-Je ne peux pas. Je… C'est pas possible.

Son visage s'assombrit à ce mot et il lâcha mon bras, la tête baissée.

-Tu préfèreras toujours l'autre, plutôt que moi, prononça-t-il d'un air découragé. Je suis le méchant, celui qui est programmé pour te faire du mal. Tandis que l'autre, lui, il te rendra toujours heureuse puisqu'il est programmé pour, lui aussi.

-Je suis désolée.

Je me rendis compte néanmoins que Z-dam avait tort dans ce qu'il disait. Adam ne m'avait pas rendu heureuse, hier. Nous nous étions disputés, violemment même, par le simple fait qu'il m'avait dit la vérité. Il avait fait ce qui était bien, ce qui était pour mon bien, ce qui n'était pas toujours le plus agréable à faire, ni à entendre. J'eus soudain honte d'avoir été aussi dure avec Adam. Alors que je me rhabillai, Z-dam resta sur le canapé, l'air abattu. Lui-même semblait avoir abandonné le combat. J'avais l'impression que, comme Adam, il avait mauvaise mine, ce qui était encore plus évident quand il était si misérable. Bien que je n'étais qu'à moitié habillé, je lui tendis ses sous-vêtements, qu'il enfila sans mot dire, puis je m'assis à ses côtés et plaçai mes bras autour de lui.

-J'aurai peut-être du jeter le sort aussi sur moi, finalement que tu aies de la compagnie.

-C'est ça… répondit-il dédaigneusement. La poupée ombre mâle avec la poupée ombre femelle, et le couple lumière assortis… De toute façon, une moitié de toi ne m'aurait jamais suffi, ajouta-t-il, dépité.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va devenir, tous les trois. »

Même si je sentais que ça lui coûtait, Z-dam enroula lui-même ses bras autour de ma taille et me caressa les cheveux. Je sursautai en entendant la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et me souvins de son existence au moment même où nos regards se croisèrent, moi, dos à lui sur le canapé, et lui, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, yeux fixes et la bouche entrouverte.

« Adam, attends, écoute-moi ! Je peux tout expliquer ! »


	11. Vaudeville

On se serait cru dans un vaudeville, si seulement nous n'avions pas été nos propres acteurs et public. Adam se tenait là, figé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté au moment même où il avait ouvert la porte. Je me relevai et voulus aller le rejoindre, mais je compris à l'aura menaçante qui émanait de lui qu'il valait mieux rester là où je me trouvai. Hébété, presque dans un geste robotique, il effectua quelques pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement et ferma la porte, puis se tourna de nouveau vers nous, alors que Z-dam s'était lui aussi relevé, lui en caleçon, moi en chemise et culotte. Adam nous regarda tous deux avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche pour parler :

« J'ai du rater un épisode… Je… suis allé voir Viviane. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'appellerait bientôt…

Le regard des deux alter-egos se croisa, et Adam fusilla du regard Z-dam avant de retourner sur moi. Il sembla parler pour lui-même, comme pour se persuader :

-Me tromper avec moi-même… Je ne sais même pas comment réagir à ça.

-Elle n'a rien fait de mal, intervint Z-dam. Elle est seulement partie pour t'oublier parce que tu l'as blessée. Et c'est moi qui l'ai consolée. Pas toi.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille de façon possessive, tandis que je priai pour pouvoir retourner en arrière, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avant.

-Lâche-la.

-Non. Elle est à moi, t'entends ?

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi, au point de presque me griffer à travers le tissu.

-Je l'aime. Et elle m'aime aussi, moi qui ai pourtant tous tes défauts !

-Laisse-la tranquille !

-Lâche-moi, Z-dam.

Ces paroles, que j'avais prononcées à mi-voix, fit se figer la prise de Z-dam sur mes épaules, et je m'en libérai en retournant vers Adam. Quand il se retrouva face à nous deux, à sembla à son tour complètement ébahi. Son regard passa d'Adam à moi sans jamais se fixer :

-Morgane… je t'en prie… l'entendis-je supplier d'une voix faible.

La gorge me serra, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'Adam posa sa main chaude sur mon épaule.

-Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu partes maintenant, Z-dam, ajouta-t-il d'un ton calme.

C'est d'un air tout aussi calme que Z-dam, dans ses mouvements d'une lenteur insupportable, se rhabilla devant nous et se dirigea vers l'entrée, non sans imprimer une ultime fois son regard jaune de fiel dans le mien, puis dans celui d'Adam. Je constatai alors à quel point tous deux semblaient mal en point : leurs deux visages étaient creusés et de profondes cernes noires les marquaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Sans menaces ni violence, sans dents ni poings serrés, il nous quitta tous les deux et nous laissa immobiles, attentifs, jusqu'à ce que nous n'entendions plus le bruit de ses santiags dans l'immeuble.

Je me tournai à mon tour vers Adam, dont la main avait quitté mon épaule et dont le regard était plongé dans le vide. Je levai la tête dans l'espoir de capter son attention:

-Adam… murmurai-je timidement.

Il baissa brusquement la tête :

-Viviane m'a dit qu'il était impossible d'annuler le sort. Je lui ai fait promettre de t'appeler quand même.

Je le savais déjà. C'est pour ça que la page que j'avais volée était classée dans le registre des sorts interdits. Adam s'éloigna de moi pour ramasser mes vêtements par terre. Mon cerveau était comme éteint. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je butai sur à peine quelques syllabes :

-Adam, je…je…

-Rhabille-toi.

Docile, je m'exécutai en récupérant mes vêtements dans ses mains. Quand je me retrouvai entièrement dans la tenue d'hier, il m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé et serra ses mains dans les miennes :

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non… Je l'ai fait de moi-même… rajoutai-je, toujours dans une attente à la fois pleine de crainte et d'espoir.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Celui qui était à la fois mon allié le plus fiable, le plus fidèle… ma création et, de cet instant, le maître de mon destin, me rapprocha de lui et appliqua délicatement ma tête contre son cœur en soupirant:

-Je suis le gentil, rappelle-toi. Evidemment que je te pardonne, idiote.

En entendant de nouveau le bruit sourd et régulier de son cœur tout contre mon oreille, les larmes coulèrent à flots contre son tee-shirt et il me caressa les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme sur lui. Je ne savais décidément pas ce qui nous attendait, mais la décision d'Adam avait été la meilleure : ma rencontre avec mon ex-meilleure amie allait sûrement m'aider à y voir plus clair quant à notre avenir.


	12. Cercle impromptu

« Merci. Merci Viviane, je ne sais ce que je serais sans toi, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

-Ne me remercie pas, me coupa-t-elle froidement. Je ne suis pas venue pour me réconcilier mais pour vous aider, toi et Adam, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Silence.

La profonde voix d'Hélène, la plus vieille sœur, résonna d'un ton solennel, d'habitude douce et presque plus jeune que les nôtres.

Nous fermâmes de nouveau les yeux. Au centre du petit autel où se dressait la statue de bois de rose qui représentait Vénus, tous les livres d'Hélène avaient été disposés dans un ordre précis, du plus au moins ancien avec la page volée, et rendue, pliée en quatre au pied de la statuette. Comme toutes nos autres sœurs étaient absentes de ce cercle de prières improvisé, nous nous étions toutes les trois disposées en triangle autour de l'autel, dans la position du salut au soleil : genoux pliés, front collé au sol et bras en avant. Je n'avais encore jamais invoquée la déesse. Mais si Hélène elle-même n'avait pas la réponse à notre problème, nous n'avions guère d'autre solution que de convoquer notre marraine en personne.

Soudain, Viviane poussa un cri strident et roula sur le sol en se débattant contre du vide. Je voulus courir vers elle, mais Hélène m'arrêta d'un geste :

-Laisse-la. Si le transfert est long, c'est qu'il était trop tôt pour elle pour accueillir notre Mère. Il faut qu'elle libère de la place pour son âme. Je n'avais pas prévu que cela se passe avant un long moment.

De ma place, à quelques mètres d'elle, je la regardai geindre et se cramponner à ses épaules, à ses genoux, à ses cheveux… Puis elle ferma les yeux et, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat et, sur ses lèvres vermeilles, un sourire serein et bienveillant s'était dessiné. Elle nous fit signe d'approcher et Hélène vint à genoux embrasser ses pieds blancs. Moi-même je n'osai pas me redresser pour la regarder en face, tant sa beauté m'intimidait. Elle parla dans une langue qu'Hélène dut traduire :

-C'est du latin. Elle dit que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues, elle et moi. Nous ne nous voyons que dans deux cas : pour l'anniversaire du cercle, et…

Hélène, du haut de ses cinquante ans, baissa la tête comme une petite fille et joignit les mains. L'apparition parla de nouveau, mais son ton de voix avait changé. A ses mots, Hélène hocha la tête :

-Elle dit qu'elle sait que c'est à cause de toi, Morgane.

Viviane me regarda en face, et j'en fus tétanisée. Cette femme n'était définitivement pas mon amie, pas plus qu'elle n'était humaine. Son sourire s'était effacé et elle me regardait à présent comme si elle pouvait absorber mon âme de par mes yeux. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de l'entendre cette fois-ci s'adresser à moi en français, même si sa voix était toujours aussi changée :

-Tu t'es servi de mes sorts pour corrompre un amant. Tu as abusé de la confiance de ma plus fidèle prêtresse. A présent, ton amant se meurt, deux fois. Pourquoi amener un tel affront au sein de mon cercle ? Qu'espères-tu, à présent ?

Le sang battait à mes tempes et la salive me manquait. C'est d'une voix presque rauque que je répondis à ma déesse :

-Je… voudrais inverser le sort du prince charmant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Viviane s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage dans ses mains. Ses genoux tremblaient et ses doigts étaient glacés :

-Je te connais. Nous, les dieux, connaissons chaque mortel comme si l'avions enfanté. Et tu n'es pas une prêtresse digne de mon nom si tu répètes les mêmes erreurs que Dame Vénus.

Je ne sus que répondre, tant j'étais stupéfiée de cette réponse. Mais Hélène releva la tête et expliqua :

-Vénus était et sera toujours la plus belle femme de l'univers, celle qui incarne l'amour et les passions qui y sont liées. Il fut un temps où elle était mariée à Vulcain, le dieu forgeron des foudres de Zeus. Il était laid et boiteux, et seul le fait d'avoir piégé sa femme lui permit de demander au chef suprême des dieux la main de Vénus, qui ne l'aimait pas. Elle voyait en secret Mars, le dieu de la guerre. Mais elle fut dénoncée à son mari et, jaloux, il forgea un filet d'or qu'il étendit un soir sur le lit nuptial. Alors que les amants étaient nus et venaient de s'allonger, le filet se referma sur eux et, alors que leur nudité était exposée, Vulcain convoqua tous les dieux de l'Olympe pour que chacun puisse faire d'eux deux la risée de tous.

Viviane grimaça au récit de cette histoire avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi :

-L'histoire date de milliers d'années, mais je sens encore les marques des cordes sur mon ventre comme si elles dataient d'hier. La leçon a été apprise. Moi qui voulais tromper, j'ai fini enserrée dans mon propre piège et j'ai humilié non pas un mais deux hommes, mon mari et mon amant.

Viviane respirait maintenant difficilement, l'air entrait et sortait de ses narines avec beaucoup de difficultés :

-Il me reste peu de temps… Héphaïstos était un bon artisan. Je n'aurais jamais pu me libérer du filet seule : plus nous nous débattions, plus notre honte était visible et pressée de front contre les mailles d'or. Tu dois percer le filet que tu as tissé.

-Mais comment ?

-Les mailles sont fortes… perce le filet…

-Comment ? Répétai-je, haletante.

Mais Viviane tituba et s'effondra. Hélène se pencha à son bord et la redressa sur le côté tandis qu'elle convulsait, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les larmes et la sueur sur son visage alors qu'elle se réveillait.

-Est-ce que… tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Hélène hocha la tête.

-Tu es encore faible, ma belle. Si tu n'arrives pas à reprendre des forces, tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu le souhaites. Morgane, c'est comme tu veux aussi.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « percer le filet » ? Répondis-je, troublée.

Hélène me regarda gravement.

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Il faut combattre le mal à la racine.

A terre, Viviane reprenait lentement son souffle et se tenait droite malgré les efforts que la transe lui avait coûtés. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle était encore trop faible pour tenir debout. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés.

-Viviane… murmurai-je tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi. Merci. Pour tout. Je ne mérite pas une amie comme toi… Je suis désolée.

En silence, elle concentra le peu de force qu'elle avait pour lever les bras et les porter autour de mon cou et me serrer contre elle.

-Bonne chance.

Je la remerciai et finit par les quitter toutes les deux, alors qu'elles me saluaient encore à l'entrée de l'appartement d'Hélène avec un grand sourire.

-Je te porterai toujours dans mon cœur, répondis-je à Viviane.

-Pourquoi tu parles au futur ? Moi, je te porte toujours dans le mien, au présent. »

Je lui souris et finit par fermer la porte derrière moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu lui dire qu'à présent, tout me restait à faire et que comme Hélène l'avait dit, il me faudrait désormais réparer la faute et combattre le mal à la racine. Alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, mon portable vibra et je reçus un message :

« Reviens vite. J'ai besoin de toi.

Adam »


	13. Percer le filet

Je me précipitai jusqu'à l'appartement. Là, je vis Adam, allongé sur le plancher du salon, et je courus jusqu'à lui. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, j'eus un cri d'horreur :

« Adam, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

C'était stupide de ma part de le demander, mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, tant il faisait peur. Il était désormais d'une blancheur de craie, les yeux rouges et sa peau s'était parcheminée par endroits. De plus, un de ses yeux était violet et commençait à enfler et il saignait du nez. Quand il me reconnut, il me regarda avec des yeux allumés par la panique et articula très vite et péniblement quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Parle lentement, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

-… un… piège.

La fenêtre derrière moi se fracassa, et je me retournai pour apercevoir mon pire cauchemar : Z-dam se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant Adam et moi. Ses yeux, marqués de veines rouges, brillaient d'une fureur qui faisait ressortir le jaune de leurs iris, presque comme ceux d'un serpent. Son maquillage avait coulé et marquait ses joues de ruisseaux noirs, comme des flammes qui lui dévoraient le visage. Celui-ci était si émacié qu'on devinait facilement la forme de son crâne, et un filet de salive mêlé de sang suintait d'une de ses commissures. Il avait l'air d'un colosse noir prêt à nous écraser tous deux et crispait le poing. Dans le creux de ses jointures blanchies par la tension, il tenait un morceau de chaise en bois brisé. Le reste du meuble était éparpillé sur le sol parmi des éclats de verre derrière lui, tout comme d'autres meubles renversés, appartement à Adam comme à moi.

Même si je tremblais, je me calai le plus possible entre lui et Adam et fit barrière de mon corps. Z-dam sortit de sa poche un portable, celui d'Adam, et le lui jeta à la tête je l'interceptai avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

-…Alors, voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, s'écria Z-dam. Fini de jouer. J'ai été trop patient avec vous.

-C'est vrai, lui lançai-je. Tu as raison. Vous aviez tous raison. Nous sommes allés trop loin par ma faute. Mais il me faut encore du temps pour trouver une solution. Ecoute-moi…

-Je ne t'écouterai plus ! Plus jamais ! Hurla-t-il en me lançant le dernier morceau de chaise au visage, que j'évitai de justesse. Maintenant, la comédie a assez duré. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme… Cher « Adam », puisqu'il nous faut mourir, voyons qui franchira le seuil de l'enfer en premier !

De mon côté, j'aperçus Adam esquisser un geste pour se relever. Z-dam dut le remarquer car il porta une seconde fois la main à sa poche avec un sourire de démon. Mais, avant qu'il ne sortît son couteau, un instinct aveugle s'empara de moi et je me jetai sur son bras en le mordant de toutes mes forces à travers le cuir. Surpris, il poussa un immense cri de douleur et me saisit par les cheveux, mais je parvins à lui arracher le couteau des mains avant que je ne sente une autre paire de bras m'écarter de lui et me projeter contre le canapé, suivi du bruit mat d'un coup de poing.

Adam s'était redressé sur ses jambes et voulut frapper Z-dam une seconde fois mais ils s'empoignèrent dans un effort de domination l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, ce jour-là, les forces en présence étaient inégales : de rage et de douleur, celle de Z-dam étaient décuplées, et il balança son crâne, telle une masse d'armes, si fort contre celui d'Adam que celui-ci s'écarta et fut renversé en arrière. Je me mis à hurler et hésitai à lui porter secours, impuissante. Mais la folie de Z-dam semblait désormais centrée sur son alter-ego uniquement, car il vint à lui et le saisit par les cheveux. Adam était trop sonné pour lutter et c'est moitié-traînant, moitié-reculant qu'il se retrouva près du cadavre de chaise éclaté. A demi à terre, il tira avec force sur le col du manteau de Z-dam et l'entraîna au sol où tous deux luttèrent une fois de plus. Je voyais les morceaux de verre éparpillés s'incruster dans la paume de leurs mains, la furie malade avec laquelle chacun s'agrippait à l'autre et dessinait des fleurs de sang sur eux-mêmes, sur leurs vêtements et contre les planches de bois clair. Je voyais comme les deux faces de l'homme que j'aimais s'entredéchiraient et luttaient dans le filet invisible.

Cependant, Z-dam eut bientôt de nouveau le dessus et poussa Adam contre le cadre de la fenêtre brisée qui s'y appuya, le dos penché de force vers l'air du dehors et le pavé, quatre étages plus bas.

Hors de contrôle, Z-dam poussait de toutes ses forces en soufflant comme un taureau, le visage tordu dans une expression de démence, alors que celui d'Adam brilla d'effroi… Je poussai un cri quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol.


	14. Je t'accepte

Hors de contrôle, Z-dam poussait de toutes ses forces en soufflant comme un taureau, le visage tordu dans une expression de démence, alors que celui d'Adam brilla d'effroi… Je poussai un cri quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

« Non ! »

Percer le filet. Combattre le mal à la racine.

Un silence. Leurs respirations sifflantes se coupèrent et tous deux s'immobilisèrent en regardant dans ma direction. Je restai debout, pris d'une douleur innommable, les mains jointes sur le manche du poignard planté jusqu'à la garde dans mon ventre.

« Je t'accepte… je t'accepte… » Répétai-je d'une voix faible.

La tête me tourna. Mes genoux flanchèrent sous moi et ma tête percuta le sol, le nez contre le plancher. Je sentis la garde du couteau faire obstacle à ma chute et me retrouvai sur le côté. J'entendis deux cris identiques, puis un grand éclair blanc traversa la pièce. Déjà le monde m'apparut flou et s'entourait de ténèbres. J'avais froid.

Je sentis une forte paire de bras me retourner et appuyer ma tête dans le creux d'un coude. Alors j'eus droit à la plus belle vision du monde.

« Morgane ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

-Adam… tu es revenu.

Mon copain Adam me tenait dans ses bras, les yeux bleu-gris mais maquillés d'un léger trait de noir, les cheveux noir corbeau mais le teint coloré et frais. Son visage était intact et le sang avait disparu. Je souris, bien que je claquai des dents :

-Je t'accepte tel… que tu es. Adam.

-Mon amour ! S'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide s'étaler dans mon dos et vis, en tournant légèrement la tête, une rosace de sang s'épanouir en-dessous de moi. Adam me serra contre lui. Il tremblait comme un enfant.

-…Je te pardonne tout. Oublions tout ça, repartons de zéro. Pars pas. Allez, continue de parler, ne t'endors pas. Reste avec moi !

-Pour quoi faire ? Je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et des gens ont souffert autour de moi.

-Arrête de parler comme ça ! Ce ne sont pas tes derniers mots ! Je ne veux pas !

-Tais-toi. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu veux bien… ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et il comprit. Tout doucement, comme une poupée de chiffon, il me renversa sur lui et je me retrouvai la tête contre sa poitrine. Son visage était noyé par les sanglots, et je sentis des larmes tomber sur le haut de mon crâne tout en entendant son cœur battre. Je me sentais prête à m'endormir, ainsi bercée par le rythme de la vie qui palpitait en lui.

-C'est bête... dis-je à mi-voix. Ce n'est que maintenant, après tout ça, que je t'aime comme j'aurais du t'aimer. Juste naturellement, sans me poser de questions.

-Alors… continue tant que tu le peux. Je ne te lâche pas. Je suis là.

Je souris à Adam et gardai les yeux mi-clos. Ses épaules tressautaient encore par les sanglots, mais ils se calmèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que seul le bruit de notre respiration commune brise le silence dans la pièce. Je ne voyais plus rien, et le sang qui m'avait monté à la gorge m'empêchait de respirer, mais je ne toussai pas. Je me sentais prête à partir, à présent que ma faute était réparée. Au loin, j'entendis le vague bruit d'une porte puis quelqu'un se mit à chanter.

C'était une voix de femme, une voix très douce. Elle ressemblait à la voix de Viviane, mais elle était plus claire et plus harmonieuse encore. Il me sembla qu'elle chantait en latin. Je soupirai d'aise en me sentant m'envoler et quitter ce monde. Peu à peu, la chaleur revint dans mes veines et ma gorge se libéra. La voix, dont le chant me paressait éternel, finit pourtant par se taire, et je rouvris les yeux.

La lumière d'un néon d'hôpital, Viviane, Adam… Lorsque je compris, je souris. On me sourit en retour et je reçus, contre mon visage, une pluie chaude de baisers. Dans ma tête, je compris les paroles de la bénédiction du chant. Lorsque Viviane nous laissa seuls, je vis Adam venir s'allonger près de moi et me prendre par la taille :

« A quoi tu penses, ma chérie ?

Je me retournai et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-Je pense que qu'avec ou sans pollution, le ciel étoilé sera toujours beau, et qu'on ne pourra jamais changer ça. »

Fin.


End file.
